<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple by obscureshipyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213428">Simple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard'>obscureshipyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly, Serenity (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also sexual content, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Psychic Abilities, Super Short Fic, sex as a coping mechanism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>River finds a quiet place to rest-- in Jayne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jayne Cobb/River Tam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to TemptedforTea for edits/notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She liked the quiet in his room. Alone in her bunk there was the echo of everyone on the ship-- thoughts, arguments, frustrations. In sleep, her own thoughts were even worse. <em>Two by two, hands of blue.</em> She would go days without sleeping just to avoid it.</p>
<p>She liked the quiet in his head. His thoughts were clear and obvious. His lust for her as she rode him was simple and pure. Jayne liked how River looked, how her skin felt against his. He liked how he could make her moan. He thought she sounded pretty. He didn’t care about what she could do for him other than what they got up to between the sheets.</p>
<p>She liked the quiet in his arms. Post-coitel cuddling was an entirely new concept to her. But it was simple, easy. He was warm and smelled of their sweat and lust. His heartbeat was steady, his breathing slow. In his arms, in his head, in his room, things were simple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>